PlatinumGames
PlatinumGames Inc. is an independent video game developer formed in August 2006 by ex-Clover Studio designers. Currently the company has a total of 211 employees. Since their creation, they had various degrees of involvment with Nintendo. They originally only released a few but since the Wii U era, they have partnered more and more with Nintendo and have consistently worked on projects that result in games funded, published and owned by Nintendo but developed by PlatinumGames. History Platinum Games was originally known as Seeds Inc., and funded by Hideki Kamiya, Shinji Mikami, and Atsushi Inaba in August 2006 after Clover Studio was closed by Capcom. Seeds Inc. was renamed PlatinumGames after fusing with Odd Inc. in October 2007. In 2008,the partnered with Sega to make four games. Amongst these games, two would be released exclusively on Nintendo platforms. Infinite Space for the Nintendo DS and MadWorld for the Wii. Bayonetta was also part of these games but was originally released on non Nintendo platforms. After the end of their partnership with Sega, they searched other publishers, they notably worked with Konami on a Metal Gear action game. It is around that time that they searched for a publisher for a Bayonetta sequel as Sega was not willing to fund the game anymore in the middle of development and the game was canceled. According to Platinum themselves, they presented the idea to a lot of publishers but were turned down everytime until they were approached by Nintendo who proposed to fund the game. They then started to work on multiple projects. The Wonderful 101 was one of their colaboration with Nintendo that was conceptualized at the time. Bayonetta 2 was revealed to be a Wii U exclusive in 2012. In 2013, Kamiya announced that Platinum and Nintendo would colaborate more closely Platinum in the future. Both Bayonetta 2 and Bayonetta released on Wii U in 2014. The same year, Star Fox Zero was announced and it was revealed that Platinum Games was helping Nintendo's team to develop the game as well as Star Fox Guard. As soon as 2015, Kamiya started to talk of his plan to make a Bayonetta 3 and later that year it was announced that Bayonetta herself would be in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a way to cement Nintendo and Platinum's partnership. Around that time Platinum also worked on other liscenced titles notably a Legend of Korra game for Nickelodeon and Nier: Automata for Square Enix. None of these games were released on Nintendo Systems however. In 2017, Bayonetta 3 was formaly introduced in a teaser trailer broadcasted at the Game Awards Ceremony by Reggie Fils-Aimé, then president of the American branch of Nintendo, confirming that the game would be exclusive to Nintendo's newly released Nintendo Switch. The two first games were also ported on the system in early 2018. Later this year, Bayonetta was announced to return alongside every character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In 2019, it was announced that Nintendo and Platinum were once again collaborating on a new project: Astral Chain. Astral Chain is the brain child of Takahisa Taura and serves as an action game that is ment to be a middle point between Nier: Automata and Bayonetta, two of their past high rating games. List of games *''MadWorld'' - Wii *''Bayonetta'' - Wii U/Nintendo Switch *''Infinite Space'' - Nintendo DS *''The Wonderful 101'' - Wii U *''Bayonetta 2'' - Wii U/Nintendo Switch *''Star Fox Zero'' - Wii U *''Star Fox Guard'' - Wii U *''Bayonetta 3'' - Nintendo Switch *''Astral Chain'' - Nintendo Switch es:Platinum Games Category: Developers Category:Second party developers Category:Companies based in Japan